Bright Star in the Dark Sky
by AshleighxAwsome
Summary: Showing up seemingly out of nowhere 11 and a half months ago, Anna doesn't remember where she came from, who she is, or why she's-what Nick Fury calls-Superhuman. She's currently living within S.H.I.E.L.D. Her dreams hold more meaning than she thinks, but she will soon learn of her forgotten life once she begins seeing familiar faces as the Avengers come together to protect Earth.


_**I watched the movie 'Brave' and I loved it! .. It made me cry, but it was fantastic. I started thinking about Thor and Avengers.. and I was wondering if I kind of put the three movies and a created character in a blender, mixed it up, and wrote it out, how it would work. Some things will be similar to Brave, but they will be a bit twisted. I think it might go great, but negative and positive thought/reviews/messages are welcome. :)**_

_**I do NOT own anything from Disney, Marvel, Brave, Avengers, or Thor. I am only writing this for entertainment purposes only.**_

_**Also, I'm not the greatest at finding demigod worthy names so there might be some hints at Percy Jackson and the Olympian. Feel free to laugh, cause I did!**_

_**Envieanna is pronounced On-V-On-Uh.**_

* * *

Laughter filled the meadows behind the palace. It was a peaceful time. A rare time. It wasn't often that Thor, Sif, the Warriors Three, Loki, and Envieanna could spend time together, just enjoying another day in Asgard, worry-free.

"You and I remember that very differently." Sif says, still laughing slightly. Envieanna smiles. "You fell straight down the stairs, there were no apples or water to be seen!" She says and they all start laughing again, remembering when they were only children. Envieanna was always the clumsy one.

"I blame Loki." Envieanna says jokingly as she glances to her left at Loki, sitting next to her on the ground as she is, who smiles and puts his hands up a bit.

"I had nothing to do with that!" He says as he moves a bit closer to her. She isn't the only one who notices.

"Ah, do I forsee an engagement party?" Fandral says playfully, as everyone looks at the pair and smiles. Envieanna blushes and looks down. Thor's thunderous laughter fills the meadow as he speaks.

"Ah, brother, I shall have my engagement party first when I marry Perstephanie. The fairest maiden in all of Asgard." Thor says as Envieanna and Sif share a look.

"Are we sharing a thought?" Sif asks. Envieanna nods.

"If it involves slight revenge and a bit of pain towards Thor, I believe we are sharing a thought indeed." Envieanna confirms with a returned smile to Sif as she hits Thor with the basket that held the Golden Apples a short time ago.

"On the battlefield, none are as great as I. Envieanna is surprisingly weak-" Thor begins but is cut off.

"She's surprisingly fast for an Asgaurdian, brother." Loki says, a bit of .. something negative towards Thor in his voice.

"True, Loki, but against myself-" Envieanna tunes him out.

"Our engagement party would be far better if we were to ever have one." She says playfully. Loki smiles and leans closer, wrapping his arm behind her and placing his hand on the ground to her right, almost holding her.

"Is that so?" He asks, a smile on his face. She nods.

"Of course.. I'd be there." She says, giggling a bit. Loki laughs a true, genuine happy laugh. A rare occasion since it doesn't have something to do with someone else's pain or misfortune to cause him to laugh.

"Any event that involves you is guaranteed to be magnificent." Loki says quietly, into her ear. She smiles and leans back and looks at him for a second or so, before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Thor, you may have competition for the first engagement party after all!" Volstagg says, food in his hands. The moment is cut short when a dreaded voice is heard, filling the meadow and shattering the good moment. The source is standing at the stone sidewalk, above the meadow.

"Envieanna, we must train, come along and say goodbye to your friends! I expect you in the palace in a few short moments." The slightly arrogant, but calm voice of Envieanna's mother calls to her. She sighs and nods as her mother nods once, and takes a few steps, disappearing into the stone tunnel.

"I dislike your mother." Sif mutters. Envieanna nods with a slight smile. Fandrall scoffs.

"I very much like your mother.. is she having trouble with your father? Perhaps she needs a shoulder to cry upon?" Fandrall asks, hopefully with a smirk. Laughter erupts from everyone.

"No, she doesn't need _that_ kind of comfort from you, thankyou for your concern." Envieanna says as she stands, Loki mirroring her movements. His arms suddenly go around her waist and the next moment they are standing on the stone sidewalk, at the entrance to the stone tunnel. She looks up at him, a bit stunned. She'd never been with him when he teleported before. He smirks a bit before leaning down, looking at her eyes, then her full lips. Her breathe gets caught in her throat as their lips connect, butterflies in her stomach. Wind blows her hair and she feels weightless for a moment.. then she's back on solid ground. She pulls away from Loki, looking around to see that he'd teleported them to the palace where her mother is waiting. He smiles at her as she shyly looks up at him.

The loudest and most annoying beeping sound in the world fills the small concrete-walled room, waking the young blonde/brunette girl from her sleep. She sits up and turns off the alarm clock, sighing. The dream of yet another encounter with these people and this other world causing her confusion. Eleven and a half months ago, she'd shown up out of seemingly nowhere. No name, no identification. No traces of a history at all. She could run faster than the rest of the people around her, she could fight longer, and better than the humans.. That's all S.H.I.E.L.D. had to know before they snatched her up and began testing on her. Over the months, the dreams had become more frequent, and they felt real to her. Shaking her head and choosing not to think about the confusion, she puts on her S.H.I.E.L.D. issued suit and walks out of her room, down the hallway, and into the tesseract room to report to Agent Coulson and complete her daily S.H.I.E.L.D. duties.

Little does she know, a lot of questions are about to be answered... but the answers will only bring about more questions..

* * *

_**I know it's a little rough, but I couldn't decide on whether to do a 10 or so filler chapters to give her background, or go with the flashbacks and put a little twist and mystery with it. This will tie in with the Thor movie directly when it gets going. Thoughts are welcomed!**_


End file.
